


Edgy Dads, Gay Birdmoms and Winston made a mistake. (Chatfic)

by fieryheart959



Category: overwatch
Genre: Additional Tags to Come, Dear god this is going to go down quickly, F/F, Help, Humor, M/M, Post-Recall, Winston made a mistake, chatfic, edgy dads, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryheart959/pseuds/fieryheart959
Summary: Winston, after the recall, felt it was best to restart the Overwatch Emergency Chatroom.Let's just say, Ana and Reinhardt are secretly meme masters, D.VA doesn’t know the concept of emergency, and Hanzo wants to kill himself(Not really tho.).Oh, and a good dose of ships for the road!(Inspired by the multiple Overwatch Chatfics on here. Go check them out!)





	Edgy Dads, Gay Birdmoms and Winston made a mistake. (Chatfic)

**Author's Note:**

> All the cool kids are doing chatfics right? Nice. Just a warning, some of the characters might be OOC. Feel free to criticize me if they are. 
> 
> Ex: “Winston wouldn’t say that. He would say something like *insert something Winston would say*”

**[Athena: MODERATOR @WINSTON HAS ADDED REINHARDT WILHELM, JESSE MCCREE, GENJI SHIMADA, FAREEHA AMARI, ANGELA ZIEGLER, ALEKSANDRA ZARYANOVA, MEI-LING ZHOU, AND LENA OXTON TO _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]**

**@Winston** : Thank you Athena.

 **[Athena: You’re welcome @Winston.]**  
**[Athena: Lena Oxton HAS ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]**

 **Lena Oxton** : Winston luv! Good to hear from you  
**Lena Oxton** : Wait gotta do something

**[Athena: Lena Oxton HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Tracer]**

**Tracer** : Much better

**[Athena: Jesse McCree HAS ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]**

**Jesse McCree** : ah, it’s good to be back

 **Tracer** : JESSE! WHERE R U

**[Athena: Jesse McCree HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO McCree]**

**McCree** : I’m in the common room. Y?  
**McCree** : HOLY SHIT

**[Athena: McCree AND Tracer HAVE GONE IDLE]  
[Athena: Oh dear. @Winston, they are in a game of cat and mouse. Tracer is trying to squeeze McCree.]**

**@Winston** : Why did I have a feeling that would happen?

**[Athena: Genji Shimada HAS ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]**

**Genji Shimada** : Now its time to introduce  
**Genji Shimada** : GREEN CYBORG NINJA DUDE!

 **[Athena: Genji Shimada HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Genji]  
[Athena: Tracer AND McCree HAVE RE-ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]  
[Athena: McCree, be grateful that Aleksandra was there to stop Tracer from squeezing you to death.]  
[Athena: Aleksandra Zaryanova HAS ENTERED **_OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]

 **Aleksandra Zaryanova** : Why were puny babies fighting?  
**Aleksandra** **Zaryanova** : Also where is rest of team?

 **@Winston** : I’ll add the recruits soon. I just wanted to get the older members re-acquainted with each other. As for your first question,

 **McCree** : SHE WAS TRYING TA HUG ME TO DEATH

 **Tracer** : How do you expect me NOT to try to hug everyone

 **Genji** : This is true. Me and Winston already got ours

**[Athena: Aleksandra Zaryanova HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Zarya]  
[Athena: Mei-ling Zhou HAS ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]  
[Athena: Mei-Ling Zhou HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Mei]**

**Mei** : Hello @everyone! My plane should be landing soon!

 **Zarya** : Be careful, little icicle. Tracer is known to give death squeezes.

 **Tracer** : _PM to: Genji – weightlifting icicle?_

 **Genji** : I believe they are called hugs _PM to: Tracer – weightlifting icicle._

**[Athena: Angela Ziegler HAS ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]  
[Athena: Angela Ziegler HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Mercy]**

**Mercy** : The doctor is in.  
**Mercy** : Winston… why?

 **@Winston** : I realized a long time ago that restarting this was a mistake.

 **Genji** : YOU MAY NOT LIKE MY SHRUKIENS  
**Genji** : BUT THEY ARE INTO YOUUUUUUU

 **McCree** : Beg your pardon?

 **Genji** : Someone made raps about us!

 **McCree** : Really? That sounds like one awesome person

 **Genji** : technically, its 3 people

**[Athena: Fareeha Amari HAS ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]**

**Fareeha Amari** : GO TO BED, IT’S 3 AM

 **Mercy** : Like Fareeha said… GO TO SLEEP OR SO HELP ME

 **Genji** : EVERYONE IN BED, BEFORE THE HEALER BECOMES THE HARMER!!!

**[Athena: @Winston, Genji, McCree, Zarya, Mei, AND Tracer HAVE EXITED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]  
[Athena: Reinhardt Wilhelm HAS ENTERED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]  
[Athena: Reinhardt Wilhelm HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Reinhardt]**

**Reinhardt** : I suppose I am late. Dang it I wanted to meme.

 **Mercy** : GO TO BED!

 **Reinhardt** : Going!

**[Athena: Reinhardt HAS EXITED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]  
[Athena: Fareeha Amari HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Pharah]**

**Pharah** : Good night Mercy! ;)

 **Mercy** : I am reaching for your mother’s weapon…

**[Athena: Pharah HAS EXITED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]  
[Athena: Very good job Angela. Good night.]**

**Mercy** : This chat is doomed.

**[Athena: Mercy HAS EXITED _OVERWATCH EMERGENCY CHATROOM_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaans there's the chapter! Buh-bye! Also, if you guess what rap Genji is doing or who made it, you get a cookie!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dad Jokes: Chatroom edition.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558509) by [CrazyM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM)




End file.
